As red as blood and as black as ebony
by Nya-chama
Summary: Misa grew up in the care of the ninth, there she meets Xanxus. She first fears him, but after a while she gets used to him and even unconsciously falls in love with him. Sorry, I suck summaries -.-' Xanxus x OC. First Fanfic !
1. Prologue

**A/N: **So this is my first fanfic, and english is not my first language, so please don't be too harsh to me :D I hope you'll enjoy reading it ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR, because if I would, millions would hunt me down because of the ending. -_-

_**Prologue:**_

_Gun shots. A woman screaming. Red... Black…_

* * *

"Doctor, how is her condition ?", a man asked. He wore an expensive looking suit and looked elderly.

"It seems like she has got amnesia, but she is regenerating well and in a few weeks she will be able to leave the hospital", another man, probably the doctor, answered.  
"I see…Well I will take her with me then."  
The doctor nodded.

The elderly man walked towards me and sat down on the boarder of my bed. "Hey there, how are you ?", he asked with a gentle voice.  
I remained silent.  
"I will care for you from now on. My name is Timoteo, nice to meet you" He smiled. "I hope we will get along well, Misa-chan."  
_'Misa, is that my name ?'_  
I blinked.

Timoteo stood up and turned to the doctor again, then he came back to me.  
"I'll see you again in a few weeks then." He put his hand on my head and softly ruffled my hair. I watched him when he walked out of the room.  
Some minutes later I fell asleep.

_A few weeks later_

Timoteo came to pick me up, he brought me a big teddy as a 'release present'.  
We drove to a big mansion two hours away from the hospital; it was quite isolated with nothing around but a wide field.  
During the drive nobody said something, Timoteo just asked sometimes, if I was feeling ok and I just nodded.  
When we arrived I got out of the car and Timoteo took me by my hand and walked towards the mansion.

Inside the building, he told me to stay in a room for a while.  
In the middle of the room was a desk with some sheets of paper on it, the walls were hidden behind ceiling high bookshelves.  
I sat down on one of the seats in front of the desk.

A few minutes later Timoteo came back, beneath him a boy probably a bit older than me.  
"Let me introduce you, Misa, this is my son Xanxus and Xanxus, Misa will live with us from now on."

I looked at the boy; he was about half a head bigger than me. He had black hair and red eyes. I looked into his eyes for a while.

_So red… red as blood.._

Suddenly awful pictures came into my mind.

_Blood…_

I panicked and jumped out of the chair so harshly, that it knocked over.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was a concerned Timoteo running towards me and red eyes glaring at me.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes I know that was pretty short, but I promise I will update longer chapters :)

Please review and see you in the next chapter ^.^

~Nya-chama


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Life

**A/N: **? : Ayamiiii-chaaaan~  
Me: Wrong story Byakunyan, I lead you the way → s/8689476/1/To-Say-I-Love-You-Again  
Byakuran: Thank you~

Me: Well, this is the new chappy. Me, myself am not satisfied, but my best friend (see link) says it's good. Anyway enjoy :]

**To Fab3rry: Thank you :) I hope I can write the story to your content :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Dammit, wake up already !"_  
_"Shut up, scum…"  
"We're going to be late for school, so move your ass already !"

"I see, you want it the hard way."

_Splash !_

"WTF YOU PIECE OF TRASH ?!"  
"Now hurry up, breakfast is ready."

I walked out of his room. It was Monday, who invented it ? Like every morning before school Xanxus didn't wake up by himself so I had to help out. Every day I concoct new ways of waking him up.  
Yesterday I threatened to throw his beloved goldfish Mr. Samsam out of the window – he immediately jumped out of the bed. The day before I punched his ahem.. you know what I mean, for this he chased me through the mansion for about 2 hours and we went to school way too late. And today it was the good, old-style bucket with ice-water.

It have been three years now since Timoteo took me with him. Of course I got to know early that he is in the mafia and I also was sent to the Mafia-School.  
I really feared Xanxus first because of his red eyes. They reminded me of the incident that killed my family. I still don't exactly know what happened, but Timoteo said that he will tell me, if I'm old enough. It's logical that he wouldn't tell a 12 year old girl about something terrible.  
But with the time I got used to the always bad-tempered guy, after all he also got his soft sides, like his goldfish or his secret plush lion which he called 'Bester'.

So I walked downstairs to the dining room, or better dining hall. It was thrice as big as my bedroom and this is already really big.  
When I arrived, Timoteo's other no-good sons were already pouncing upon the breakfast. I sighed. They're older than Xanxus, but they're behaving like little kids, I mean which normal 19 year old boy would spit a droplet of tea on the table and blow at it, just to challenge his brothers which droplet would reach the bacon first. Seriously.  
I sat down on my main chair and grabbed a piece of toast and put cheese on it.  
When I reached for my second, Xanxus came in and sat down across from me.  
In front of him was already an arranged plat with a big steak on it. How can you eat so much meat so early in the morning ?

"Xanxus don't be so picky and eat your carrots, you don't want to end like these, do you ?" I pointed at the other three, who seemed to be busy to scalp a fried egg.  
"Shut up."  
"A sunshine as always."  
Suddenly a piece of egg flew to my direction, I ducked just in time. The three idiots were already throwing their food at each other, when one of them hit Xanxus I decided that it was a good time to go to my room and dress up.

I loved my room; it was this comfortable messiness that made it mine.  
When I put on my school-uniform, I went to the mirror. A girl, probably me, with blue-greyish eyes and black hair looked at me, I actually think that I am pretty but who knows, maybe I will change into a bold-headed, 250 kg woman in the future.  
After brushing my teeth and hair in the bathroom connected to my room, I grabbed my school-bag and went downstairs again. I went to the kitchen first to get my bento. Then I sat down on an armchair in the entrance hall and read a magazine which was on a table in front of me, waiting for Xanxus.  
After half an hour he finally came, neatly dressed in the school-uniform and with a big smile on his face…Of course not.  
Well just cut the smile, he actually was neatly dressed except his loosened tie.

We were driven to the school in a limousine; I mean as adopted kids of the Vongola Ninth it's naturally to get extra service.  
When we arrived the school the bell rang, so we had to hurry to our courses.  
I had Mafia History; probably the most boring subject in the world. A consoling thing was that I sat beneath my best friends Dino and Squalo.

_Lunch break_

Lunch break was the only time where I spent time with Xanxus at school, because he's two years older and lunch break is the only break during the school day.  
So Xanxus, Squalo, Dino, Xanxus lackey Levi and me were sitting on the school roof together. I unpacked my bento and lifted the cover, immediately I saw four hands grabbing into my bento, so that only the vegetables left.  
I looked at them and pouted.  
"Sorry Misa-chan, but your bentos are always so delicious." Dino smiled. They –chan me, because I'm half Japanese, that's also the reason why I take bentos with me.  
"VOOOIII, like would take something to eat with me !"  
"I like the taste of the food from boss' home."  
"But if you touched it, I don't even dare to eat the vegetables anymore !" I shuddered.  
Levi deathly glared at me and almost jumped at me, if Xanxus wouldn't have punched him on his head. Sometimes I think that he did have brotherly feelings for me.  
Well after this, Levi literally went to a corner and sulked.

"Mouu, still half a day to complete." I sighed and laid back onto the ground.  
"There's nothing to do, if you chose the way of the Mafiosi." Dino grinned.

"By the way, Dino, did you finally decide to become Cavallone 10th or not ?" I sat up.  
"Urgh.. That's the point, my old man can't hold up anymore and I denied so hardly becoming the next boss, so that he called a tutor for me. From tomorrow on he will be tutoring me and I don't think that it will be easy-peasy."  
"VOOII ! You're such a pussy !"  
"N-no I'm not !" He stood up, "don't underestimate me, Squalo !"  
"Hehe what, you wanna fight, Cavallone ?" Squalo smirked and also stood up, "come at me, bro."  
I rolled my eyes. That's typical for them, they hate yet love each other, quite romantic actually. Luckily the school bell rang before they started to pounce at each other.

_After school_

"Ne Xanxus, can you help me with my study Math with me, please ?" I peeked into his room, Xanxus was sitting in front of the fishbowl and poured fish food into it. Mr. Samsam happily swam in circles and tried to catch the flakes.

"No. Do it yourself, trash."  
"Mouu, come on, you're like my big brother aren't you ?" I went towards him and softly shook him, "pleeaaaaseeee."  
His eyebrow twitched. "I said no and now leave my room, before I kill you." He bellowed.  
I pouted and looked at him with teary eyes. "I…I just want you to help me and…and you immediately want to kill me." I sobbed.

I started to cry.  
"..Oy, it's alright I will help you." He sighed annoyed, "but then you won't disturb me again, understood ?"  
"Okay.." I sobbed, I just loved my acting skills, no wonder I have a good grade in acting at school. Acting is an important point to convince opponent for something, like you can see.  
So Xanxus studied with me for the rest of the day.

_Next day on the school roof_

"Lucky that Dino is training with his tutor and that Squalo is sick, now nobody can steal my food today." I said happily while unpacking my lunch, "and Xanxus isn't here yet, so I can eat my whole lunch alone."  
Exactly when I was about to pleasurably bite into my Onigiri, my whole lunch box was taken away.  
"Xanxus ! Give me back my food !"  
"Nope, this is my revenge, that you pretended to cry yesterday, did you really think that I wouldn't notice it ?"  
_'Shit.'  
_"Ok, sorry but can you please at least give me one back, I'm starving hardly."

"Never."

* * *

**A/N: **Yees, not that long either, but I'm improving :) Feed me with reviews please *O*

~Nya-chama


	3. Chapter 2: Party Time !

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the late update guys, but I got busy because of school and a game called osu! caught my attention OTL. And I didn't expect so many favs and follows, I'm so incredibly happy *-*, so I quite rushed the chapter I'm so sorry -_-'.  
To make things clear before: In the last chapter, when Xanxus and Misa where in the limousine to school I wrote "adopted _kids_" but I mean "kid" because Misa couldn't know this already and also I changed the past of Xanxus and Squalo, they actually first met on some party, but I made them know each other since school. There will be also many past changes in this chapter, I hope you don't mind ^^'.

Well, anyway enjoy chapter 2 ^^.

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, just Misa and her stupidity.**

**Chapter 2: **

"_We have gathered here today, to give a good friend his last honor." _

_Xanxus, Squalo, Dino and me were dressed in black, standing around the toilet._

"_Mr. Samsam was a reliable comrade, a wonderful friend and an adorable pet." I went on, "May he rest in pieces… I mean peace now." I flushed the toilet._

* * *

I was standing in front of my wardrobe, thinking about what to wear later.

Timoteo celebrated his 65th birthday and he threw a huge party with lots of important people.

'_Hmm… I can't decide between the blue and the black dress… maybe I should ask Xanxus.'_

So I went towards Xanxus room.  
I didn't know if it just was my imagination, but he somehow changed after the death of Mr. Samsam.  
I knocked on his door and waited, since no answer came I walked in.

Xanxus was lying on his bed reading one of my shoujo Mangas.  
Yes, a shoujo Manga. Upside down. Wth.

"Eeh, Xanxus ? Am I disturbing you ?"

"…"

"Well I just wanted to ask you which dress I should wear later, the blue or the black one ?"

"…"

"Xanxus, answer me."

"…"

I kneeled on his bed him and shook him. "Xaaaaaanxuuuuuuus."

"Shut the fuck up trash, I don't care about your clothing, I wouldn't even care if you go naked !" He roared and threw the Manga against my head.

"Gaah, you pervert !" I blushed and smacked him in the face. But I immediately regretted it when I felt a deathly aura coming out of him.

"You little bitch." He growled.

I quickly backed away until I fell from the edge of the bed. Xanxus jumped on his feet and stood above my head, dangerously looking down on me. He reached out a hand to grab me, but I swiftly rolled away and stood up.

"E-ehm Xanxus ? I-I'm really really sorry so please don't hurt me." I held my hands up in front of me in a protective manner.

Xanxus lunged forward again and I made a run for my dear life.  
I ran through the hallway to the other end, where my room was. On halfway I unfortunately crashed into a maid who just came up the stairs.

"Aah, I'm sorry are you okay ?" I reached her a hand.

She thanked me with a smile, bowed and quickly rushed away when she saw an enraged Xanxus incoming.

"Gotcha." He glared at me like the devil personally, I took a step backwards, just to trip over a bucket that the maid from before forgot and of course the stair was right behind me, fuck my luck.  
"Kyaaa" I pressed my eyes together, waiting for the impact, but felt a strong hand around my wrist pulling me back onto my feet. When I got my senses back I found myself in the arms of Xanxus. I blushed.

"E-eh thank you.." I tried to release myself but failed; he was firmly holding me. When I looked up to him he raised a hand and brought it near my face, I blushed more. Then he flicked my forehead hardly.

"Ow !" I yelled and held my forehead. "Xanxu- Wa-wait, let gooooo-Ow !"

He took me into a headlock and didn't hold back.

"Have mercy ! Aaah, I- I surrender !"

When he finally stopped, I kneeled onto the floor holding my head and tried not to cry, I wished that he would have just let me fall down the stairs.

"Black."

I turned to him with a confused expression "Huh ?"

"Your dress, black." He said and headed back towards his room.

I stared after him, still confused and in pain.

* * *

It was quite full at the party, many important people and mafia families came, also Dino and Squalo.

The party hall was decorated in red and gold, a gigantic chandelier was dangling from the ceiling and there were different tables with food along the wall on the left. Most of the guests were dancing to the music of the classical band on the huge dance floor. Many butlers were shoving themselves through the crowd, serving juice and alcoholic drinks.  
Dino and I were filling our plates full with food from the buffet, while Squalo seemed to have business with Xanxus.

"Did you try the chicken wings ? They're fantastic, totally crispy and all." Dino asked with his mouth and face full with food.

"Not yet, but did you eat the kiwi parfait ? It's heavenly !" I dreamed.

We ate and laughed very much and of course also danced, although Dino stepped on my feet several times.  
After a while we took a break and went on one of the balconies.

"It's a beautiful sunset ~." I let a content sigh out.

"So are you today, Misa." Dino grinned mischievously.

"Quite toady today, aren't you ?" I looked at him suspiciously, Dino sweat-dropped, "Well thank you I guess." I smiled back.  
After all he was right; I wore my black dress, it was sleeveless and tight around the top, but didn't show off too much, from the waist downwards the dress fell in many ruffles and ended barely over my knees. My hair was pinned up with some loose locks around my face and I had decent make up on.  
But Dino didn't look bad either in his white suit and his messy hair.

"And you look like a mop." I stated.

"Uaaah, so mean." He cried.

I chuckled and looked over to the balcony beneath us; Xanxus and Squalo were standing there, seeming pretty recessed in a conversation.

Dino followed my glance "I wonder what they are talking about."

"Probably nothing important, since they're well them. By the way how's your training ?"

"Urgh, don't remind me of that, my tutor, Reborn, is worse than the devil, I'm happy that I'm still alive… Ah I think I should just run away and never come back… OW !"

Dino was kicked against the back of his head. A small baby landed on the railing of the balcony "No-good Dino, you should stop insulting your tutor."

"Reborn ! That hurt !" Dino rubbed his head.

"Pussy, I think you should train more to get yourself a bit manlier, aren't you embarrassed to seem that weak in front of a lady ?"

Dino frightened. I chuckled, they both were quite amusing to watch and Reborn was really cute.

"Anyway you have to replace your father and meet other bosses, so get your ass back into the crowd and have you congratulated Vongola 9th yet ?" He kicked him back into the hall.

I looked after them a while and then turned back to Xanxus and Squalo, they were also gone. I sighed and also went back in; since nobody seemed to have time for me anymore I made my way towards my room.  
After some meters away from the party hall I heard moans around a corner. I shook my head and discarded my idea to run and jumpscare them. After a while a shiver went down my spine, something or better someone followed me.  
I increased my pace, why is everyone anywhere but here ?  
I just wanted to run up the stairs when someone grabbed my waist.

"GAAAH ! SQUALO !"

"VOOII, my ear ! Why are you screaming like that in general ?!"

"Uh, sorry I thought you are someone else."

"Hm, whatever, I just wanted to tell you that I will be away for some years from tomorrow on."

"Eh ? Why ?"

"I want to become the strongest swordsman in the world, so I'm going to challenge other."

"And you're sure that you will survive that ?"

"VOOOII, what do you mean by that ?!"

"Never mind, so that means I won't be able to see you for a very long time ? "

"Yes, that's why I wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me ? I need somebody who tapes my fights."

"I refuse."

"VOOII, what ?!"

"I don't want to stay with you the whole time, taping you losing."

"VOOOIII !"

"And are you really serious on that idea ?"

"Yes, of course I am."

I blinked. When I saw the determination in his eyes I smiled.

I gave him a big hug "Be sure not to leave tomorrow before I said goodbye to you."

"Okay." He hugged back.

After we wished goodnight to each other I made my way to my room, still wondering about the sudden idea of my friend.

When I entered the room and sat down on my bed, I realized a man standing very crippled in the doorframe.

"Uhm…" I could smell the alcohol 3 meters further and immediately stiffened.

"Oh shorry I shearched se toilet." He babbled and hobbled towards me.

I stood up from the bed and tried to find a way to escape my room; I felt very uncomfortable around the man.

"Can ya help meh ?"

I made a run towards the door, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, so that I was lying on the ground.

"Nah, nah I just wanted to know where se toilet ish and you are running away from meh, I'm hurt~" He pouted.

He sat down on my hips, holding my wrists above my head with a tight grip.  
He neared his face to mine, I was about to throw up, because of the disgusting smell and I turned my face away.

"You can let meh have shome fun with you as an excuse~." He said and nibbled on my neck, while he plucked at my dress with his free hand. I fidgeted and tried to shake him off of me, but he was too strong and screaming for someone wouldn't help either; why is nobody there to save my virginity ?! I was just about to give him a head-butt when someone pulled him away from me.

I sat up "Xanxus !"

He stood there, glaring down at the man, who seemed to be on the urge to cry and then ran away.

I stood up "Thank you, I was just about to lose control."

"Hmpf, you was just scared, trash."

"No I wasn't." I pouted.

"Then what's that ?" He rubbed over my cheek with his thumb, showing me a water drop. I was crying.

"O-oh." I wiped the tears away.

"Hmpf, take more care about yourself, idiot." He patted my head and left.

I just had to smile, he may be an ass most of the time, but even he knows when he needs to be sensitive.

I made myself ready for bed and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Just to wake up from a loud crash and rumble.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it could satisfy you ^^'. Please Review -3-


	4. Nothing that important

**Greetings my faithful followers :D**

**Sorry that this isn't a new chappy. For those who thought it would be, I hope you haven't given up on me yet OTL**

**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and I just wanted to wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR~, although it could already be the 2nd January in some regions :D I hope you had better weather than me to watch fireworks with your friends or family :) I celebrated it with Xhime'no'UtaX (stealthy advertisement).**

**For my story: I promise (!) to update it during the next two weeks. Two weeks, because I have a chess tournament this week (yes I play chess and no I'm not a bourgeois nerd) and won't have time to write .**

**Thank you for your attention -3-**

**~Nya-chama**


	5. Chapter 3: Spikey Chestnuts

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm back :D

Holidays have ended and school started again -.-

As for the tournament, I became 3rd ! … Out of 3... But never mind xD

**Warning: **This chapter probably contains very much randomness, is somehow DinoxOC and they talk vey very much :D. I hope that you will still like it^^

**Chapter 3**

Something, that sounded like a bomb, interrupted my sleep and, of course, I fell out of my bed from the shock.

"Lady Misa ! You must get out of the mansion immediately !" A maid suddenly rushed into my room and packed some things together.

"Wa- Why ? What happened ?"

"No time for explanations ! Please take your things and leave immediately, a car is already waiting in front of the mansion ! Please hurry !" She handed me the bag and shoved me out of my room. I had no other choice, so I ran towards the exit.

Smoke was rising from the direction of the party hall, another explosion erupted and shook the mansion. The whole building seemed to be evacuated, I really wondered what happened. When I opened the door that led to the outside, I barely dodged a plank which fell down. "Argh, what the hell is going on ?!" I cursed.

"Misa-sama ! Please get inside the car, hurry !" Another employer pulled me to the direction of a car and motioned me to hurry in.

"What happened in there ?" I knelt down in front of the peephole to the drivers cabin as he took off.

"I don't know the details, but it seems like Xanxus-sama got angry about something and went on rampage with a white haired guy." The driver explained.

"Xanxus and Squalo did ? Whaaaaat ?!"

"Yes, the ninth is currently dealing with the situation, but since most of the mansion is on fire, all members and inhabitants were evacuated."

"And where are we heading to now ?"

"I have the order to take you to the Cavallone residence for the time until the situation calmed down and the Vongola mansion repaired."

"To Dino's ? Where is he anyway ?"

"The younger guest are probably already at home, since it's already 2 am."

"And why Dino ?"

"I think it's because he is Misa-sama's best friend and also the ninth talked something about a person named Reborn and training."

"WHAAAAAT ?!"

"Aaah, Misa-sama, please don't move so much, we're still driving !"

* * *

"Are you okay, Misa-chan ? You look a bit pale." Dino placed his palm against my forehead.

"I just barely got any sleep last night, I was thinking about the incident that happened and what Timoteo could mean with 'training'.."

"Training ?"

"Never mind, we will see."

"If you say so, haha.." Dino sweat-dropped.

We were eating lunch together, Dino was sitting right next to me, slurping his spaghetti and spreading the sauce all over the place.

"Dino, you hit me with sauce."

"Ah, sorry.. Why aren't you eating anything ? It's delicious !"

"No appetite."

"Misa-chan..." He suddenly looked dead serious "Could it be... you lack sleep and you refuse to eat something... Are anorexic ?!"

"What ?! Hell no, Dino, I'm just not hungry !"

"Misaaaaa~ you know you can talk about everything with me, I'll help you !" He jumped off his chair and hugged me tightly.

"Argh ! The only one who needs help is you !" I punched him into the face, which made him fall on his butt.

"How mean !" He whined.

"You deserved this." I countered.

Dino took a glance at his wristwatch. "Ah ! It's already this late !" He stood up, brushed off the dust on his clothes and sighed, "Well then, I have to go now, or else Reborn is going to punish me again."

"Have fun."

"Haha..." He sweat-dropped and walked away.

"Don't forget to wash your face before !" I shouted after him.

It was still early and I didn't know what to do, so I decided to stroll around a bit in the garden. But first I went to my room and changed clothes, since the old ones were spotted with tomato sauce.

The weather was great, a very nice April-afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing and it was like you could feel the love in the air.

I must say that the garden of the Cavallone residence is one of the most beautiful I have ever seen.

It was fenced off by beautifully cut hedges. A giant cherry-blossom tree in full bloom was lifting up above my head. A small stream with a bridge splashed in the middle of the garden, with many colorful fishes in it. Tulips, lilies and many other flowers were sorted by color and separated from each other with abstract fences.

I laid down under the tree and sighed of pure blissfulness, when I remembered of what happened last night.

_What could anger Xanxus that much that he would destroy the whole mansion ? And why was Squalo in on it ? I thought he wanted to go on his _'_I-want-to-be-the-best-swordsman-journey_'. _Or was this because he _knew_ that this would happen ?_

I sighed again, this time out of annoyance. Seriously, can't they just behave ?

I already thought of just drifting off to sleep when suddenly something hit my head hard.

"Ow..ow.. What ? Huh ? You're Reborn !" I realized.

"Seems so."

"Why did you hit me ? And why are you even here ? I thought you're training with Dino."

"He is training right now, I shoved him into a pit with snakes, I hope he survives."

I sweat-dropped-smiled. _He said this in such a indifferent tone, I don't think that he meant it very seriuos, what kind of devil is he ?_

"A devil that will train you from now on."

_What ? Can he read minds ?_

"Yes, I can."

"Stop this, that's creepy ! And what do you mean with training anyway ?"

"The same kind as Dino's of course, you're a protege of Vongola ninth after all, you can't set him under a bad light."

"But I don't want to !"

"You must, it's a direct order fro the ninth."

"And why doesn't have Xanxus to do training ?"

"Well he is currently _unavailable _and he doesn't need training."

"I still refuse."

"Well then I have to use force." His chameleon crawled on his hand and turned into a gun, he pointed it at me.

I held my hands in front of me in a protective manner. "Wait ! You don't want to shoot me, or ?!" I panicked.

"Good night."

"What ?"

_BANG _and everything turned black.

* * *

I'll never go camping ever again.

After shooting me with a bullet that put me to sleep, I was dragged away and later I woke up in the middle of a forest.

I somehow managed to survive the first day, because I found a cave with water and consumable berries (I hope so) nearby, but in the middle of the night I heard some snoring and realized that the cave was occupied by a brown bear. I escaped just with some branch scratches after I woke it up with an enormous scream, but I left my collected berries in the cave, which was very counterproductive. I couldn't sleep anymore after that.

The next day I met Dino at a small river, he told me that he lost conscious after a snake bit him and he woke up in that forest, just like me. And then he was chased by a bunch of wasps, got an itchy rash, through some kind of plant, and fell down a slope.

Typical Dino.

We walked along the river until rain fell down in sheets. We made a run for it, but as clumsy as Dino was, he slipped on a greasy stone and fell into the river. With my try to pull him out I fell in too. So we drifted through the river and plunged down a waterfall. Using the last of my strength, I pulled an unconscious Dino out of the lake we fell into.

Panting, I slumped down beneath him and looked around. It seemed like we were flushed even deeper into the forest.

_I'm hungry..._

"Then eat chestnuts !" A small voice came from above and a bunch of spiky chestnuts rained down on me.

"Ow, ow, ow. Reborn ! Why are you showing up only now ? Why are we here ? And why are you dangling from a tree dressed like a hedgehog ?"

"It's not a hedgehog, I'm keeping my chestnut friends company !"

_What the fuck ?_

"Consider your trip here as a test for you, I want you to show me your skills, so that I can train you properly and so that you aren't all alone, I also brought Dino hither."

"And are you going to lead us out of this forest now ?"

"Nope, you have to do it yourselves, ciao ciao !" And he disappeared again.

Confused, I rested on the same spot for a whole while, until I sighed and decided to search for food, I really didn't know how to eat those chestnuts of Reborn. I found a spare area and went back to the lake to drag Dino there.

When Dino woke up he saw me sitting still beneath a tree.

"Misa-chan, why are you covered in mud ? What are you doing ?"

"Camouflaging. I'm trying to catch food."

"Aah..."

"Pssst, be quiet !"

"So, then I'm going to get firewood, I guess." He sweat-dropped.

_He recovers quite fast it seems._

_But ! When we _got_ the firewood then, how are we supposed to make fire ?_

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews will get a me gusta and a faster update ! ^3^


End file.
